Stolen Kisses : Marinette
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: One shot fics with every ship involving Marinette / Ladybug . Includes love square.
1. The Best Birthday Ever - Adrienette

Marinette hummed as she walked to school. A sweet and blissful tune that lifted her spirits. She had a gift for Adrien, for today was his birthday. Little did she know, he had a gift for her too.

Adrien was upset. He shouldn't have been , today was his birthday for goodness sake! But he just couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. Marinette daydreaming in class. Marinette handing out baked goods. Marinette humming. Marinette drawing. He faced facts and realized that he liked her. But, to his dismay, she had hated him from the start. She couldn't even talk around him, but when she was with others, she was so calm and confident.

Marinette saw Adrien at lunch near the side of the school. After a little push ( or maybe a shove ) from Alya, she finally mustered up the courage to go give him his gift.

" A-A-drien ? " she said cautiously. " I-I …"

She trailed off and practically squeaked as he turned to face her, his emerald eyes glinting in the sun.

" Yes Mari?"

Oh, how she loved it when he called her Mari.

She thrust the gift forward.

"F-F-For you . H-H-Happy Birth-th-day."

He smiled as he took the gift from her shaking hands. At least she liked him enough to bring him a birthday present.

He tried to unwrap it gently, but it was quite difficult to do that with fumbling fingers. His disappointment quickly vanished when he saw the gift though. It was a beautiful caramel brown leather satchel with his name hand - embroidered on the bottom corner.

"Mari - This is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

He pulled her into a tight hug , but quickly pulled away when he realized that she had frozen and was not returning it.

"Mari?"

Marinette fidgeted with her hands. She was going to tell him how she felt.

"A-Adrien A-Agreste I-I ...Iloveyou!"

She buried her face in her hand as her cheeks grew warm.

"Sorry Adrien"

Adrien looked at her in confusion. She liked him? Marinette liked him?

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Mari. Look at me."

She looked up, obviously scared of rejection. She looked so beautiful, despite her red cheeks and watery eyes. He couldn't hold back his feeling any longer.

So he kissed her.

For a moment, he thought he had made a mistake, because she just stood there. But slowly, slowly, she kissed him back, her eyes closing, and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He places his arms on her waist as she leaned into him. The kiss was full of fire and passion, his first real kiss.

"

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

I'm kissing Adrien Agreste

"

This was his best birthday yet.


	2. Its Okay To Cry - Marichat

Sorry if this sounds like a stereotypical marichat fic.

XXXXXXX

"G'night Tikki"

Marinette gazed through her pink window at the beautiful Parisian starry night sky.

And then she heard a spine chilling thud coming from her balcony. She scrambled out of bed to go check. She threw on a jacket and slippers as she slipped out the trapdoor.

Chat noir lay on her balcony, bleeding profusely from his right calf.

"Chat!" she cried, rushing to his side. He barely responded. She shook his shoulders and he snapped to attention.

"Mari?"

"Come inside kitty" She said, taking his hand and leading him to her chaise lounge.

"Sit" she instructed.

He obeyed without question.

"Okay. You have a really bad cut here, so I'm going to have to have you detransform. I promise I won't look."

She looked around her room before spotting a quilt and throwing it at him.

"Put this over your head and detransform. I'm going to dress your wound."

She knelt down at his calf and started mopping up blood from his suit. She could see the green light through the blanket as he untransformed.

"Plagg, Spots off!"

As she cleaned the wound, she tried to make small talk.

"Sooo, you like Ladybug , right?"

"Like you don't know. But it's so clear that she doesn't like me back. She keeps pushing me away, again and again. How can I love someone who won't let me in? How can I love someone who I have zero chance with?"

Mari sighed.

"I get how you feel Chaton. The boy that I like, well, I don't think he will ever look at me in a romantic light. He's so perfect, I'm just a nobody in the background. I can't even talk properly around him! Adrien's dad is so cold though. More than anything, I just want to be there for him. Yesterday, though, I told him how I felt. Of course I got rejected! What did I expect! I'm just a worthless klutz!"

She got up.

"Okay, I'm done. You can transform now."

Marinette put away the first aid kit. She didn't even realize how hard she had been crying until she saw the tears dripping from her chin.

"Sorry chat. I promise I'm not usually like this."

Chat walked over to marinette, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up at him, mystified.

"It's okay to cry, princess."

She collapsed into his arms, warm and welcoming. He gently stroked her head as she cried.

XXX

Chat sat on the balcony railing.

"It's time for me to leave, princess."

Marinette held his arm.

"Before you go…"

Without thinking, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his head. He kissed back, and for a few seconds, everything was right in Paris.

Marinette pulled away first.

"It's time for you to go, kitty"

He smiled at her and leapt off into the black night.

Marinette headed in. As she pulled the covers over her tired body, she whispered to her kwami for the second time that night.

"G'night Tikki. I promise it's for real this time!"


	3. As the Rain Pours - Ladynoir

"Chat! Chat! Wake up! Chat, please, answer me!" Ladybug held his limp head in her lap. The rain pelted down, mixing with her tears on her face. It diluted the blood pouring from him.

She quickly dressed his wound. The shabby dressing she had put on over the suit would have to do.

She couldn't lose him! Her partner. Her best friend. She didn't even get to tell him how much she loved him!

"Chat wake up! Please."

Ladybug felt for a breath or a pulse. She couldn't find one.

She took a deep breath and performed CPR .

30 pulses

1 breath.

30 pulses

1 breath.

30 pulses

1 breath.

30 pulses

1 breath.

30 pulses

1 breath.

He coughed.

"Chaton!" She cried, helping him up into a sitting position. He looked up at her, wiping his mouth.

Seeing he was sort of okay now, she hugged him tightly.

"You scared me to death kitty. Don't you ever do that again."

She cried in to her shoulder. He pulled away, and looked at her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"...My Lady."

Letting her emotions control her actions, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Power surged through her and she melted into the kiss. It took a few minutes before she realized that it wasn't power coursing through her veins, it was love.

XXX

Two teenagers kissed in the pouring rain. Two souls connected forever through undying love.

_The power of of love always so strong._


	4. The Cerise Sunset - Ladrien

Okay, everyone, deep breath. We're diving into uncharted territory. Prepare for extreme awkwardness and incomprehensible sentences.

IT'S LADRIEN PEOPLE!

XXXXXX

Ladybug wandered around Paris during her patrol time. This week, since there had been almost no akuma attacks, they had been doing patrol alone. Today was Ladybugs shift.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful that evening. The sharp jutting parisian skyline stood out against the blended, ombre sunset. The entire city was soaked in warm cerise light.

As Ladybug passed the Agreste mansion, she held her breath. Discreetly, she peeked into Adrien's room . According to his schedule, he should have just finished dinner and would have free time in his room until dark. Not that she had memorized his schedule …. No …. Why would you think that?

He was in the corner of his room, dusting off a shelf. Aww, he cleaned his own room. Ladybug squinted at the shelf and almost feel of the building. Was that a… LADYBUG FIGURINE?! Before she knew what the heck she was doing, she had rapped on his window with her knuckles.

"A-adrien?" She called warily, her cheeks as warm as the glowing sunset behind her. He whipped around to look at her, startled. He threw a blanket on the shelf and hurried to the window to open it for her. The flush on his cheeks rose to match hers as he swung open the enormous window.

"L-ladybug." He stuttered, " c-come in!"

She slowly stepped over the windowsill, tripped, and fell. Or, she almost fell. Her fall was cushioned by Adrien, He tried to catch her, but they both toppled to the floor.

Ladybug thought she might have a heart attack.

"

I'm lying on top of Adrien Agreste

I'm lying on top of Adrien Agreste

I'm lying on top of Adrien Agreste

I'm lying on top of Adrien Agreste

Why have I not gotten up yet?!

"

Both their faces were as red as Ladybug's latex suit as they scrambled to their feet.

"I'm falling for you!" Ladybug spat out.

" I " Adrien started, too flustered to speak.

"I-I mean sorry for falling on you! Sorry!" Ladybug corrected herself. " I didn't mean to tell you that I liked you! I was going to tell you at school!"

Shit.

"What?" Adrien exclaimed, alarmed. "Y-YOU LIKE ME?!"

Ladybug covered her face, which was now utterly and completely flushed.

" I-I …. mean… I like … jacket! Y- your jacket looks really good! "

Smooth Ladybug. Real smooth.

" Ummmmm … ok ?"

Ladybug peeked through her fingers at him.

Unexpectedly, he burst out laughing. Ladybug did too.

They both laughed hysterically for a few minutes like children.

When they finally caught their breath, Adrien turned to Ladybug. She couldn't read his expression.

" Hey…..Ladybug. I- I like you too!"

She didn't have a chance to respond before he kissed her. She leaned into it passionately.

The cerise sunset darkened around them, their entwined figures standing out against the sky full of stars.

XXX

Oh geez. I need to find more ways to end one - shots.


	5. Music Note - Lukanette

Sorry for not updating in so long. We have officially left the love square. Anything is fair game now.

This one shot is a what- if based on silencer. What if Marinette saw the akuma and helped Luka fight it?

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Mr. Ross, that is plagiarism!" Marinette yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the famous music director.

" So? Your band is a nothing, a bunch of teenagers. Me and my son are famous. I have the upperhand in the music industry. If you post that video, I'll say that you were the copycats. Your band will be ruined! "

Marinette was about to retort until she saw Luka. The rage on his face shocked her. But what surprised her even more was the dark purple butterfly approaching him from behind.

She ran over, pulling him away from the akuma. She swatted at the akuma, shooing it away. " Luka! " She called to him. His rage had completely taken over. It was something she had never seen before. " Luka, please! "

Knowing it was the only way to give Luka the time he needed to recover, she grabbed the akuma, shoving it into her earring. Luka's expression immediately changed. Marinette didn't realize. She feel to her knees, head in hands, breathing heavily. Her face reddened and the outline of a purple butterfly appeared.

She heard a deep, masculine voice that she was all to familiar with. " Hello Mariposa."

" No! " She yelled. " I won't give in. NO ! "

She felt her mind start to shut off. The darkness was starting to consume her. She knew the only way to stay awake. Mumbling an apology to someone, she didn't know who, she slammed her head against the wall.

" MARI! " She heard Luka call, as her rushed to her side. She couldn't see him, but she felt his hands on her shoulders. She drove her head into the wall again, despite him restraining her. His soothing voice gave the only comfort she could feel at the moment.

He whispered into her ear. The sounds of her head slamming into the wall alternated with his soothing words, creating a strange melody , alone with her ragged breathing and the blood dripping to the floor.

" Mari, I'm sorry."

SLAM

" Breathe. You can fight it."

SLAM

Drip, drip

" You got this."

Inhale, exhale

" You're an extraordinary girl, Marinette."

SLAM

" Clear as a music note"

Drip, Drip

" Sweet as a melody. "

SLAM

" You're the that has been playing in my head ever since the first day we met. "

Drip, drip

Inhale, exhale

SLAM

" I love you."

All sounds seemed to stop, and Marinette froze.

The purple butterfly faded as Marinette regained full consciousness.

No longer blinded by Hawkmoth, she turned to face Luka, who smiled at her.

Drip, drip.

Curling up onto herself, she sobbed. She felt Luka hug her, and melted into his warm embrace.

" A-are y-you lying? " She managed to choke out. " I just - I purposely akumatized myself. Sure, it was to help you, but still, I could barely fight it. Are you sure you could love a girl like that? "

He stroked her hair. " You took the akuma for me, so that I wouldn't get akumatized. You went through all this pain for me. I thought I loved you before, but now I know I love you."

She looked up at him, and managed to smile. " Really ? "

He chuckled to himself. " I can prove it. " He pulled her into a kiss.

For a few seconds, Marinette thought she had died fighting the akuma, and now was in heaven.

The entire recording studio burst into applause into cheers. A few people whistled.

Luka pulled away a little bit, playing with Marinette's hair. "Look. They're rooting for us."

Despite the situation, Marinette giggled. Seeing her happy after the events of the day made Luka's heart melt.

"Ok, moments over." He said, lifting her up into his arms. "Now let's get you to a hospital. "


	6. Rose Petals and Anniversaries - Marinath

Okay. We are now leaving the territory of basic miraculous ships with people who actually follow them. In the universe of miraculous shippers, you either ship love square or you ship Lukanette.

We are leaving that galaxy.

Based on Marinette and Nathaniel's life together form Second chances by TheNovelArtist

MariNath - Life as Adults ( Post - College)

XXX

"Nathaniel!" Marinette hollered from their tiny, L-shaped kitchen. " You left the kettle on again." He was there in a flash. It's not hard to get around the house fast when you live on a boat. Marinette giggled as he took the kettle off and almost dropped it. "One day" She quipped " You are going to blow up that poor kettle."

He ruffled her hair, causing a cry of protest from her. " Hey! I just combed that!" She reached up, trying to do the same to him, but she was too short. He laughed, a sound that still warmed her heart. She was one of the few people in his life that actually got to hear it.

The sound of pattering footsteps grew prevalent as a little girl ran into the kitchen, her long red hair matted and tangled. Her pajama sleeve slipped off of one shoulder and she dragged a teddy bear behind her. "Vivi! Good morning, sunshine!" Marinette picked up her daughter and spun her around in the air. Vivia giggled as her head hit the cushioning on the ceiling. " Well, that's why we have it there."Her dad said, snatching Vivia out her mother's arms. Nathaniel gave his daughter a hug and a sloppy kiss on her forehead before setting her down on the ground.

"Mommy, Eddy is hungry" Vivia said, pointing to her teddy bear. Marinette smiled down at Eddy. " And what would Eddy like for breakfast today?" She asked Vivi. " Chocolate chip waffles." Her daughter answered, excitement clear in her voice. "Well, tell Eddy that he should already know that waffles are for weekends." Vivi pouted, then grabbed a banana from the counter and went to their barstools. Marinette smiled at her, then turned back to the stove, finishing cooking her sunny side up egg.

X

Vivi waved at her parents, beaming and showing off her two missing front teeth, then turned and walked into her 1st grade classroom. Marinette raised her hand and waved back at her daughter as she watched her twin red pigtails shrink into the distance. Two arms wrapped around her waist. She giggled, turning back to face her husband and playing with his long red bangs. He pulled away, holding her hand and walking her down the cobblestone road that lead out of the schoolyard. Marinette just managed to keep in step as they walked back to where their boat was docked. " Guess what day it is?" He asked, kissing her forehead. "Hmmm. Let me think."She responded, feigning confusion. "Oh! I know! It's Monday!" She giggled as he pouted. "What I meant was.." He pulled out a rose and held it out to her " Happy 10-year anniversary!" Marinette cheeks turned pink, as she took the rose, then proceeded to facepalm. " How could I forget?" She sighed. "I'm so sorry!" He played with her hand. " It's okay. I planned something." She opened her mouth in an exaggerated o shape. "You? Planning?"

He chucked, and then pushed open the dock gate. Marinette hadn't looked at the boat while hey where walking down to it, but as she walked onto the deck, she gasped. Red streamers hung from posts, and rose petals were scattered everywhere. She stood in the middle of the deck, and took in the picture-perfect setup, then ran back to Nathaniel, tackling her husband in a hug." Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, giving him the tight hug. " You're so sweet!" He pulled away, and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. " I have the whole day planned. We'll go on a boat ride and stop for lunch and ice cream at Andre's. My friend Marc can steer. Then, we'll come back, pick up Viv's from school and head all the way down the river, where we will have a candlelit dinner." He smiled down at her, and happy tears welled up in her eyes. "It's a date!"


	7. Pon De Replay - Ninette

Breakdance AU

XXXX

The deep bass music vibrated the neon dance floor. Marinette shifted in her red spotted sweatpants, suddenly aching to dance. Alya and Adrien where in the middle of their routine, and they were killing it, their steps perfectly synchronized. Marinette tapped her foot to the music, and glanced up at Nino, who winked at her from the DJ stand. Only yesterday, they had finished recording their DJ audio, and Marinette was still exhausted from staying up so late to finish it.

Marinette had been begging her boyfriend to dance with her ever since she had started dancing at the disco. But Nino had relented, explaining how he had preferred to DJ. Marinette had seen him dance, and he could be a start, but he was too shy. So he hid behind the DJ stand.

Until tonight.

Adrien and Alya finished their routine, to a round of thunderous applause. The lights flashed many different colors as they stepped off the dance floor. Someone whistled, and Alya mock saluted Marinette as she and Adrien walked towards the DJ stand. After a quick chat, Nino headed down, his bright red cap bobbing through the crowd. When he got to her, he put his cap on her head and she giggled. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, and they both stepped onto the dance floor amid cheering.

The lights dimmed, and they got into position. One, two, three, four. The music broke through the silence as the lights brightened.

"I can move mountains / I can work a miracle / work a miracle / woah"

Marinette and Nino jumped forward, cartwheeling. Marinette jumped into the air and spun, and Nino caught her.

"Keep you like an oath/ May nothing but death do us part"

Marinette dropped to the floor, spinning on her back. Nino flipped over her. She stood up, and Nino spun her into his arms. She swung her hips to the beat.

"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman / Bury me till I confess"

Marinette threw her hand into the air and clapped, swinging her hips to the beat. Nino grabbed her hand, and she spun again, getting lower to the ground and kicking her leg out.

"She wants to dance like Uma thurman and I can't get her outta my head"

Marinette and Nino receded back into the shadows as the music dropped and the beat slowed down. They both slowly crept into the light as a voice slowly got louder and louder.

" Mr DJ, song pon de replay / oh Mr DJ won't you turn the music up."

As Rihanna's voice rose, they both danced to the beat of their heartbeat. Incorporating almost every style of dance, while keeping the beat and the energy, they spun on the floor and flipped and cartwheeled. They defied gravity, soaring through the air, then twisted their bodies as if they had no bones. The audience was left breathless with every move.

Finally, the music slowed, then stopped. The audience stayed silent for only a second, then exploded into ear - splitting applause. Marinette and Nino hugged each other, both out of breath.

A white spotlight came to rest on both of them, and a soft, sweet melody began to play. Marinette looked around, confused. The audience was silent, and they all looked past her to Nino. All of the spotlights were red or pink like it was valentines day.

Marinette turned back to Nino, and gasped. He knelt on one knee and held out a box with a silver and ruby ring.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

Marinette pressed her hands to her face as tears sprang to her eyes. She swallowed, then nodded, unable to speak.

The crowd applauded, and she could hear Alya cheering.

He threw his arms around her, and she returned the embrace.

As they pulled away, she could see happy tears in her boyfriends eyes. No. Not boyfriend anymore.

Overjoyed, she kissed her new fiancee.


	8. Rescue Boat - Alyanette

I'M ALIVE!

Sorry, I have a bunch of camps this summer so I don't have much time to write. I also had a sleepaway camp a few weeks ago.

I also dead because I have too much work and not enough coffee and i'm living off of nightcore rock so now my ears don't function the way that they are supposed to.

And I also went vegan, so now I can't eat half the stuff in my house.

XXXX

"Grab my hand! Quick! If we jump, we might be able to swim away fast enough!"

Marinette held out her coconut-colored hand to her girlfriend Alya, beckoning her to take it and jump with her. Alya's amber eyes filled with determination, and she intertwined her fingers with Marinettes. Side-glancing at her girlfriend, Alya watched as she closed her teary bluebell eyes and took a shaky breath. Alya looked down at the choppy waters of the turquoise ocean beneath her, bits of wood floating through the enormous waves.

"Three...two..

one"

And she was soaring through the humid air, fiery hair whipping through the wind behind her. She felt Marinette's grip tighten, and she squeezed back, scared of losing her girlfriend as they plummeted.

When she hit the icy water, her body felt like she had been slammed into a rock. All of her muscles tensed up, and for a moment she couldn't move. She felt Marinette start drifting away from her, limp and motionless, and her muscles started working again. Swimming towards her unconscious girlfriend, she gathered her unmoving body in her arms. As she slowly swam away from the shipwreck, she gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek with one hand.

"Mari. Wake up. Come on, girl, this is not the time. Wake up Mari. Please."

A single tear slid down Alya's cheek, dropping onto Marinette's pale face. Her cheeks were completely blanched, any hint of their usually rosy color nowhere to be found.

Alya bent her head down to her girlfriends, giving her a soft, melancholy kiss on her strawberry lips. Then she pulled Marinette's spiritless body to her chest and began swimming freestyle, desperate to get away from the sinking vessel behind them.

As she slowed her stroke and started a whip-kick, Marinette stirred.

"Al...Alya? Wh...what h-h-h-happened?"

Her teeth knocked together, making her words harder to understand.

Alya's heart swelled with joy, and she pulled Marinette into a bear-hug.

"I thought I had lost you. Dont do that again."

Marinette glanced back toward the sunk ship, and realization dawned.

"You swam us all the way here? Ohmygod, Thanks, Alya, I'm sorry."

Alya smiled, releasing her tight grip on her girlfriend.

"I did my best."

A stray plank of wood floated towards them, and Marinette wrapped her arm around it before it could float away and abandon them.

"Come on. Get on. It's my turn to help you."

Alya wrapped both her arms around the plank and let her sore and tired legs go slack. Marinette took on end, and after a short struggle, managed to get it moving in the direction of the distant shore.

All they had wanted was a nice vacation. For their 2nd anniversary, Alya had booked them a cruise on a historic boat in Finland. Marinette had been thrilled, and both of them had spent a full day packing. They didn't expect it to be warm, so none of them had packed any swimsuits. The first day of the curse had been amazing. Then Marinette had gotten seasick, and Alya held her hair back while Marinette spent half the night puking into the cruise toilet. Today had started alright, too, and marinette had felt a great deal less seasick than she was the first day.

Until they hit that stray iceberg.

They had immediately gotten to the highest part of the ship, but the agony of watching the entire rest of the vessel flood was too much for Marinette's heart. Even though both she and her girlfriend were afloat, she felt like she was drowning with the weight of knowing that she and Alya were the only survivors. The lady and her dog, an elderly couple, the ship's crew, they were all dead. She would never see their smiles again.

Alya could sense that something was on Marinette's mind. She still swam with the same strong stroke, but her gaze was distant, and her bright sapphire eyes were dull and sad. Alya shifted her gaze out to the seemingly endless ocean, but when she looked back at her girlfriend, she was shocked to see tears dripping from her porcelain-white cheeks.

"Mari? Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing. I was just thinking about all of those people on the ship. They're all...they're all..."

Marinette was unable to finish her sentence, sobs shaking her shoulders. Without a moment of hesitation, Alya let go of the plank and swam to her girlfriends side, letting Marinette bury her head into her wet shoulder. Marinette's raven-blue hair floated behind her as she cried for all of the angels they had lost that day.

As the two girls embraced, a light became visible through the fog. Marinette squinted at it until it came close enough for her to realize what it was. A boat.

She frantically waved her arms, releasing her grip on Alya, who jerked her head up in surprise.

"We're over here!"

XXXX

Lol I got so lazy - sorry ;P


	9. I'm sorry but I'm MESSED UP

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	10. Heart Huntern Rewrite - MARIGAMI!

Seriously though, I really really ship this. Like, YESSSSS! They're so freaking cute together. It's my favorite yuri ship with Mari in it. And there is so much that happened to make it canon-ish! It's my OTP for miraculous.

XOXOXOX

Experiencing loss is a part of life. Some people lose their first love, some lose the harmony in their relationship. Some people lose hope, others lose patience, while some lose their soul. Some lose their certainties, and some have nothing to lose.

That day had started off as the perfect day. Marinette was working to help her parents get ready and set up at the bourgeois anniversary. Luka had stopped by. He was such a good friend. Then, while she was helping set up, Adrien and Kagami crept up and asked her to help them escape. Unable to deny them due to her huge crush on both of them, she obliged, sneaking them to the kitchen and then out of the bourgeois mansion. They crept upstairs to the terrace, and in an effort to hide from Adrien's bodyguard, they jumped into the ball pit. Kagami pulled Marinette under, and when she resurfaced, her pigtails had slipped out. Kagami noticed, and Marinette could have sworn she saw her eyes light up.

"Your hair looks beautiful, Marinette."

Marinette put her hand up to hit the coral blush that spread across her cheeks. Finally, once Adrien's bodyguard had left, they escaped the mansion and decided to go get ice cream from Andre's.

"So what flavors for these two?"

He asked, pointing at Kagami and Adrien.

"Orange and peppermint, a perfect pairing. Always a success, and nothing can turn it into a mess."

Then he motioned at Adrien and Marinette.

"Peppermint and blackberry. An explosive mix, that's a fact, but oftentimes, it's opposites that attract."

Finally, he turned to Marinette and Kagami.

"Orange and blackberry, quite unusual, it's true. Not the most obvious, but it works for you two."

"So. What'll it be?"

When Adrien and Kagami turned to Marinette, she found herself nervous that she had to choose.

"Can't you find a blend for the three of us?"

Andre frowned.

"I can but too many flavors may set off the delicate balance."

Marinette contemplated it.

"I don't know. What happens when the Black berry wants the Peppermint and Orange equally as bad. But black berry and peppermint doesn't seem like a great pair. What if the mint finds the blackberry lame and wants to be with the orange instead. And it's true that orange and peppermint are awesome together and well orange and blackberry just don't seem like they would go together."

Marinette paused and glanced up at andre.

"Look, I think your first idea was the best. The orange and peppermint for my friends here."

Then she turned and sprinted off the bridge.

XOXO

Kagami watched Marinette run off into the distance. She turned around to glance at Andre, who handed the fresh cone to Adrien. Then she dashed after Marinette. Her breath came out in short puffs as she pushed herself to her physical limit. Soon, even though they were far from the bridge by now, Kagami caught up to Marinette and lay a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting any farther.

Marinette whirled around and Kagami was shocked to see tears dripping down her face. Before she could even think, she pulled Marinette into a tight hug. Marinette froze for a second, but then lay her head on Kagami's shoulder. They stood like that until Marinette pulled away, a weak smile lighting up her face.

Then Marinette froze.

"Kagami… why didn't you stay with Adrien? You know, couples who eat ice cream at andres stay together forever. Don't you like Adrien?"

Kagami smiled, amused. She cupped Marinette's porcelain white cheek gently.

"Don't you get it Mari? I like YOU!"

A deep blush spread across Marinette's face.

"B-but what about Adrien?"

Kagami laughed.

"Adrien? I never liked him. Sure, he's a great friend, one of the best ones that I have, but it's our parents who want us to be together. They like the idea of us."

Before Kagami knew what was happening, Marinette leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle form, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Marinette wrapped her arm around kagami's back and tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, Kagami pulled away, new energy filling her. She grabbed Marinette's hand.

"Come on! Lets go get ice cream from andre's. That is what we were going to do initially anyway."

Marinette and Kagami walked hand in hand back to Andre's. They passed Adrien, who was still standing in the same spot holding that ice cream cone. It dripped off of his hand.

They shared an ice cream cone and a sticky kiss before walking back to the celebration together.

XOXOXO

Luka was taking his nightly stroll by the river when a figure caught his eye. It was a blonde-haired boy that looked to be about his age. He stood as still as a statue as Luka approached him.

"Hey"

Luka greeted the boy, taking the melted ice cream cone out of his hand and tossing it into a trash can nearby.

"I'm Luka"

He grabbed the boys sticky hand, walking him away from the place he had been standing for god knows how long.

"What's your name?"


End file.
